


the galaxy in our hands

by safarikalamari



Series: Spiritassassin Seasons [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Rogue One, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Baze tries to admire Chirrut from afar, but life has other plans





	the galaxy in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> again idk why this is part of a seasonal prompt but *shrug*
> 
> Prompt: "I can never tell if you're hitting on me or not"

Baze knew all hope was lost.

From the moment he laid eyes on Chirrut, his stomach and heart flipped in unfathomable ways and he had given in without a fight. 

“You can’t possibly love him, you don’t even know what he’s like,” someone scoffed but Baze heeded them no mind. 

If he didn’t love Chirrut, he would’ve moved on quickly. Instead, just the mere thought of Chirrut had burrowed itself into Baze’s mind and he allowed it to remain. 

Now in his twenties, Baze had come no closer to telling Chirrut how he felt, but he did not deny what was inside. He was just starting to accept that friendship would be the most between them, both disheartened and complacent with this thought.

Spying on Chirrut practicing in the courtyard, Baze watched with admiration as the staff cut through the air like a bird in flight. 

“Admiring the view?” Chirrut grinned.

“As much as usual,” Baze rolled his eyes, sitting down on the steps. 

Chirrut laughed at this, his head thrown back and Baze’s eyebrows furrowed. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth as if to question, but he held himself back,

“I can never tell if you’re hitting on me or not,” Chirrut sighed, his laughter fading into a small smile. 

Baze’s first reaction was to scoff at this. While it might have seemed the perfect opportunity to admit everything, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk what they already had. They’d been best friends for so long, to make it something more that could ultimately be destroyed was suddenly a terrifying thought.

“Just a compliment, I suppose,” Baze mumbled, looking down at his hands. 

His eyes jumped around as he heard Chirrut’s approaching steps, his face growing red. He didn’t want to admit his attraction to Chirrut in this moment, nor did he wish to go through a series of questioning. Chirrut was relentless and Baze was not ready.

“Thank you,” Chirrut sat down next to him, staff in one hand. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Baze was quick to reply and he saw the shadow that passed on Chirrut’s face.

Chirrut exhaled, tracing patterns in the sand with his staff. “I did though. I can hear it in your voice. Even now, waves of discomfort are radiating off of you. You’re my best friend, Baze, I don’t want to lose you.”

Baze’s stomach sank because now he was sure Chirrut knew about his feelings. This was just Chirrut’s way of letting him down gently. A lump formed in Baze’s throat, his words caught in a spiraling downwards path. 

“I think we should be bonded.”

The twist in Baze’s stomach jumped to his heart and he whipped his head towards Chirrut, eyes wide. 

“What?” Baze whispered out, not daring to believe the words.

“Oh,” Chirrut shrinked back. “If you’re not comfortable with that-I mean, I’m sorry, Baze.” 

Chirrut moved to get up and Baze snatched his wrist, pulling Chirrut back down. His mind hadn’t caught up yet, but Baze didn’t want Chirrut to leave.

“No, no, I would like that, Chirrut. I would like that very much.” Saying the words was like breathing air for the first time and Baze let his mouth run. “I’ve loved you for so long, I just didn’t want our friendship ruined, or the chance of losing you. I figured best friends was better than nothing and all and I-”

Baze’s words were cut off with Chirrut’s hand on his cheek followed by a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that?” Chirrut grinned, his thumb caressing Baze’s cheek.

“What, the friendship ruined?” Baze couldn’t help quip, his voice cracking just a little. 

Chirrut’s laughter filled the air, melodic amongst the temple bells that began to sound. Baze finally found it in himself to smile as well, Chirrut’s lips finding his own again.

“Let’s get ready for dinner,” Chirrut pulled Baze up with him, hooking their arms once they were both standing. 

All Baze could do was stare at Chirrut, who had the brightest of smiles on his faces. Even if the elders chastised them for their brashness, Baze didn’t care because now he knew he will never lose Chirrut and that meant more than approval from anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up several months late and not a single starbucks cup in sight*
> 
> henlo
> 
>  
> 
> [blue hellsite](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
